


Mad Dragon

by RemiSavant



Category: Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiSavant/pseuds/RemiSavant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weary traveler finds a mysterious monk living in the mountains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Dragon

Mad Dragon  
By  
Remi Savant

Hida Kenshin finally reached the top of the mountain. He had been climbing for days, or at least it seemed like days. It was difficult to gauge such things as time and distance when traveling in the Dragon mountains. A short distance away was a nondescript hut sitting next to a copse of plum trees; a small shrine was situated on the other side. Kenshin approached slowly, hand on his katana. When he was a few arm’s lengths away from the front door he called out, “Hello. Is anyone in there?” 

Silence. Again he called, “Hello? I am looking for the man known as Togashi Remi.”

The front door opened. An old man dressed in black and white robes, with a shaved head, appeared in the doorway. “Hai,” he replied. “I am Togashi Remi. What can I do for you, young man?”

Kenshin moved his hand away from his katana and bowed deeply. “I am Hida Kenshin, son of Hida Shara. I have come because my mother always told me that if I needed help, I could trust you.”

Remi seemed to mull this over for a moment. Finally, he stepped aside and gestured to the doorway of his hut. “Of course, Hida-san, please come inside where it’s warm and dry.”

“Thank you, Togashi-sama, but it’s not raining out...” Kenshin stopped mid-sentence as he suddenly realized that the sky was dark with storm clouds and it was starting to rain. He could have sworn it bright and clear just a moment ago.

As he stepped inside, Kenshin removed his sandals, leaving them at the door with his traveling pack and tetsubo. Remi gestured for him to take a seat by a small fire in the center of the room. “Would you like some tea?” Remi offered.

“Do you have any sake?” Kenshin countered.

“I have a bottle that I’ve been saving for a special occasion. Since I don’t get many visitors up here, I would call this a special occasion.” Remi replied. He produced a bottle of sake and two small cups. “Now, tell me, young Kenshin-san, how can I be of assistance to the honorable Crab Clan?” 

Kenshin removed his daisho from his obi, setting it down on his right hand side. “I am betrothed to a young maiden of the Mirumoto family who is visiting relatives in the colonies.”

“Congratulations.” Remi replied.

“Thank you, Togashi-sama,...”

“Please, son of Shara, you can call me Remi,” Remi interrupted. “Your mother was an honorable warrior and a good friend; I think we can dispense with some of the usual social formalities.”

“Of course...Remi-san,” Kenshin said warily. “As I was saying, I’m concerned about some unsettling rumors I’ve been hearing from the colonies. They say there is some strange malady afflicting otherwise honorable samurai there. I was wondering if you might be able to tell me what this strange madness is and how I can keep Mirumoto Meiko safe from it?”

“This isn’t just a political marriage, is it, Kenshin-san?” Remi asked rhetorically. “What makes you think I know anything about this ‘affliction’?”

“I heard that you had been to the colonies within the past few years, despite being retired. My mother always told me, ‘The Togashi don’t do anything randomly, no matter how much it might seem so...especially The Mad Dragon’,” Kenshin answered.

“’The Mad Dragon’?” Remi mused.

“Forgive me if I have offended you, Remi-san,”Kenshin apologized, “I assumed that you were aware that people called you that. From the stories I was told as a child, it is a title well-earned.”

“Indeed it is, and I take no offense, Kenshin-san,” Remi replied with a wry smile. “Did your mother ever tell you about the time we tracked down the infamous traitor, Kokujin?”

 

Thirty Years Ago

“Stop where you are, Kokujin!” Hida Shara yelled to the fleeing ise zumi as she drew her katana. “You will return with us to face justice or you will die where you stand!”

Kokujin stopped immediately and spun around to face her, a wicked grin on his face. “I never get tired of hearing that. What other clichés do you have for me, Crab?” He flexed and his rippling muscles made the tattoos covering his body seem to writhe with a mind of their own. “And where is your friend? You and that fool have been following me through these woods for over an hour.”

Suddenly, a sharp yell echoed through the woods as a blur darted, seemingly out of nowhere, directly towards Kokujin. He stepped to his right, narrowly avoiding Togashi Remi’s attack. Remi’s kick tore a chunk of bark out of the tree that had been behind Kokujin. His palm strike took Remi by surprise and sent the Dragon flying into a tree. Kokujin turned back to see Shara drawing back for a sword strike. With a speed she had not anticipated, he knocked the katana from her hand and wrenched her arm behind her so fast that her shoulder dislocated. As she writhed in pain, Kokujin placed one foot on her good arm and knelt down, drawing a small tattooing kit from his travel pouch. “You do not understand,” he said with a mad gleam in his eye, “but you soon will.”

“I understand that I’m going to kill you,” she spat. He only chuckled condescendingly.

“ENOUGH!” Kokujin heard Remi yell from behind him. “You have betrayed the Dragon Clan and the Empire, you filthy mongrel. Now you will face justice. It can be found on the ends of my blades.”

Kokuijn stood and turned around to find Togashi Remi standing several feet away holding his katana and wakizashi in a dueling stance. Remi’s torn uwagi lay crumpled on the ground. There was a strange dragon tattoo on his chest that wrapped across his chest over his shoulder. It seemed to writhe over his muscles in anticipation. The smile never left Kokujin’s face, but something flashed in his eyes as he drew his swords. “Very well, little Dragon. If it’s a duel you want...” He took up a very unorthodox dueling stance. Remi studied him carefully for a moment. He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he shifted his stance to copy Kokujin’s. Time seemed to stand still as the two adversaries stared at one other, each gauging their opponent, until suddenly...

Both men darted forward simultaneously. Their blades clashed, sending a ringing sound echoing through the woods. Small animals scurried off and birds flew away from the conflict. The two tattooed men stood a foot apart, neither’s sword giving purchase, until Remi smashed his forehead into Kokujin’s nose. Kokujin stumbled back a few steps. Rage flashed in his eyes, the sinister smile never leaving his face. Kokujin lunged forward, delivering a nerve punch to one of Remi’s arms, then the other. Picking up Remi’s katana, Kokujin stabbed him through the gut, leaving the blade embedded in Remi as he fell. Kokujin stood over him, preparing to deliver the fatal blow.

The last thing Togashi Remi saw before blacking out was Kokujin stare into his eyes, tilt his head with a smirk and walk away laughing.

 

“When I awoke, Shara had relocated her shoulder and wrapped my wound.” Remi recounted. “Later, we learned that he had been killed by one of his students. Ironically, it was a Scorpion.” Remi poured Kenshin another cup of tea. 

Kenshin took a sip, wondering when they switched from sake to tea. The teapot sat in the middle of table as if it had always been there. Shaking his head lightly, he asked, “So, why did Kokujin let you live? He could have finished you both off.”

“I’m not sure,” Remi replied thoughtfully. “It was almost as if he saw something in my eyes that amused him enough to let me live. Who can say what? After all, everyone called Kokujin a madman.”

“Some called you mad, as well, Remi-san.”

“Perhaps. But, madness is a subjective term, my friend. One man’s logic is another man’s madness.” Remi countered. “However, that is a discussion for another time. You came here for a different reason, did you not?”

Kenshin nodded, suddenly remembering why he had travelled so far. “The colonies and my betrothed.”

Remi stood and walked over to the fire. “The ‘madness’ to which you refer,” he began as he stoked the fire, “was the influence of the P’an Ku, the so-called ‘Mad Dragon’.”

“’Was’, Remi-san?” Kenshin interrupted.

“Yes, Kenshin-san,” Remi said reassuringly, “According to rumor, P’an Ku has returned to the Celestial Heavens. It stands to reason that he will likely join his brother dragons in avoiding direct interference in the affairs of mortals.”

“How can we be sure of this, Remi-san? How do we know that he will not return to sow madness in the hearts of mortals?” Kenshin asked, his voice rising in pitch. It was clear that the thought of a potential enemy that was untouchable was frustrating him.

“We must have faith in the order of things, Kenshin-san.” Remi replied. 

Kenshin gritted his teeth, fighting to keep his On in the face of this information. “That is not good enough for me. Meiko must be kept safe at all costs.”

“There are no guarantees in life, my friend.” Remi replied as he stood up and walked over to the fire. He began stoking the fire. “But, if you require something to put your mind at ease, perhaps I can help. “ He got up and walked over to a table on the far side of the room. He returned with a small box. From within the box he withdrew a pair of bird-shaped netsuke. “These will protect you from the influence of P’an Ku. Keep one and give one to your betrothed.”

“Where did you get these? And how do you know that they will work?” Kenshin asked, warily eyeing the netsuke.

“I acquired them in the Colonies,” Remi replied nonchalantly. “They will mark you as under the protection of P’an Ku’s Oracle.”

“P’an Ku has an Oracle!?” Kenshin asked incredulously.

“And why shouldn’t he? The other dragons have Oracles. P’an Ku may have left Ningen-do, but I suspect he would not want to completely abandon the mortal realm,” Remi said with a playful smile. “Those netsuke will protect you and your bride-to-be as long as you wear them. 

“Thank you, Remi-san. How can I ever repay your kindness and assistance? Kenshin bowed low.

Remi returned the bow with a smile. “There is no need. I am happy to help the son of Shara. Bring honor to your Clan and the Empire, my friend.” Remi’s features suddenly turned serious. “Now, it is time for you to go...you have a life to live and you will want to see Meiko as soon as possible.”

“Yes, of course.” Kenshin replied. He set his rice bowl down and picked up his daisho from the floor on his left. He paused...something didn’t seem quite right, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. Deciding to think it over on his walk back down the mountain, he collected his tetsubo and travelling pack from his right, stopping to put on his sandals at the door. He turned and bowed again to Remi. “Domo arigato, for your hospitality.”

Remi returned the bow. “Have a safe journey, my friend.”

Kenshin stepped out into the sunlight, his sandals crunching in the snow. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something strange about this place. As he headed back down the mountain, everything about the past day was becoming a blur in his memory. Was it a day? A week? Did he dream his meeting with Togashi Remi? Looking at the pair of small falcon netsuke, he decided that it was definitely not a dream and said a quick prayer thanking his ancestors that he was able to find the eclectic monk of whom his mother spoke so highly.

On top of the mountain, amid a patch of colorful flowers, Remi watched Kenshin leave. He pulled a plum from a nearby tree and regarded it for a moment. The clouds darkened and lightning played across the sky. Remi took a bite of the plum and smiled, a wild look in his eyes. A shadow crossed his face for a second...

Kokujin prepared to strike. He stared into Remi’s eyes and saw the strange image of a coiled dragon there. He looked back at the detailed tattoo on Remi’s chest, realization dawning on him. “You crazy fool.” He smiled. “Is that actually P’an Ku? How many masters do you serve, Togashi-san?” He chuckled as he walked away. “This realm is going to be a lot more interesting if you live, I think.”

...and then disappeared. “May the Fortunes guide you, Hida-san. Take good care of my niece.” As the rain started to fall, Togashi Remi, Oracle of P’an Ku, turned and walked back into his cave.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a work of fan fiction. I do not own the rights to Legend of the Five Rings or any of its characters.


End file.
